


LOST Marathon

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [11]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	LOST Marathon

"Do you remember that show LOST that was on when we were, like, 15?” Sonny asked Will, as he collapsed on the couch after cleaning their dinner plates.

"The one where they’re all stranded on the island? Yeah. My friends watched but then I moved to Switzerland so I never actually, like, got into it."

"Then it’s a good thing," Sonny said conspiratorially, pulling a pack of DVDs out of his jacket, "that I bought the entire series." 

Will grinned. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Arianna came out of her room and plopped down on the couch next to Will. “Whatcha doing?”

"We were about to start a LOST marathon,” Will answered.

"That show about people on an island from, like, thirty years ago?" she asked, her blue eyes wide and inquisitive.

"Uh, yeah," Sonny said. "You’ve heard of it?" He sounded impressed.

"My English teacher was talking about it in class the other day. Said it revolutionized science fiction TV shows or something." She shrugged. After a beat, she said, "Can I watch with you?"

Will gave her a look of mock shock. “What? Not too old to sit home on a Saturday night and watch old television shows with your dads?”

She bit back a laugh. “I’m may be sixteen, Daddy, but I do like a nice quiet night at home.” She knocked her shoulder into his. When Will gave her a look, she clarified, “Janie’s visiting her dad and his wife in Chicago. Hannah’s got her little brother’s bar mitzvah tomorrow. She can’t go out tonight. Steve has to babysit his nephew or niece or something and Olivia’s grounded because she snuck out of her house last week to see her boyfriend.”

"So you have no plans," Sonny said with a smirk.

"So I have no plans," Ari echoed. "What do you say? Can I watch with you?"

"No. Nope. No way," Will joked. Ari shook her head in exasperation.

"I’ll make the popcorn," she said and hopped off the couch. 

Ten minutes later, the first DVD was playing on the TV and the three of them were snuggled up on the couch together, their fingers fighting for the popcorn.


End file.
